070416-Quite A Ruse Indeed
allodicTemperament AT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:10 -- AT: Errribus? AG: Uh.. Hi.. Lδrreα... AG: Sδ um... I thiηk I hαve sδme explαηαtiδηs tδ mαke AT: Wellllcome back, I think? AT: Expllanations arre welllcome AG: Oh gδds, where tδ stαrt... AG: Well.. AG: I uh, I ηever died AT: Oh? AG: Libby wαηted tδ keep the lδδk thαt if iη the regαrd thαt Nyαrlα fαiled iη whαt he wαs suppδsed tδ dδ... AG: Thαt it wδuld lδδk like I did die fδr whαt he hαd dδηe AG: But it wαs α ruse AT: Knowing herrr I'm onllly a llittlle surrrprrrised AG: She kηew thαt if everyδηe wαs cδηviηced I wαs deceαsed, it wδuld be eαsier tδ trαck Aesδηα dδwη AT: I mean that's a realllly fucking sketchy sorrrt of gambit AG: It wαs, but it wαs ηδt gδiηg tδ be Lδrcαη tδ dδ the deed αt first AG: Libby sδlemηly mαde it her jδb thαt she wδuld pluηge the blαde iηtδ Aesδηα AG: But Lδrcαη hαd the right tδ dδ sδ, αs α mδirαil betrαyed AT: Did LLorrcan know AG: Kηδw δf whαt AT: That you neverrr died AG: Yes.. AG: We hαd stαyed iη cδηtαct AG: thαt were the δηly stipulαtiδηs δf the deαl AT: Wow AT: I'm going to suggest keeping this quiet AG: keepiηg this quiet frδm whδm AT: The otherrrs AG: I've αlreαdy tδld Cαlier, he hαs α right, seeiηg Libby αs his lδve wαs the δηe tδ mαke these chδices.. Nδt myself AT: Welllll okay AG: Lδrreα I αm deeply sδrry AG: fδr this level δf deceit thαt hαd tδ be dδηe AT: I don't need to be apolllogized to AT: This had to happen AT: I mean it's good to know that you're okay AT: I'llll have to have a talllk with LLORRRCAN, though AG: We were bδth swδrη tδ secrecy by Libby, αt leαst uηtil Aesδηα wαs deαlt with AT: Not about that AT: I mean frrrankllly I think she was morrre worrried about him than was necessarrrry AT: By a fairrrllly wide marrrgin AT: I alllmost talllked him into surrrrenderrr beforrre LLorrrcan stepped in AG: Eveη if Lδrcαη hαd ηδt beeη the δηe, Libby wδuld hαve dδηe it AG: Nyαrlα wδuld hαve died δηe wαy δr αηδther, αηd Libby wδuld hαve mαde sure δf thαt AT: I harrrdllly expected LLibby to respect her worrrd beforrre AT: Wherrrre if he woulllld die, it woulllld be by my hand AT: I know that he was to die AT: Therrre was no way out of it AT: The sourrrce of the prrobllems had to be decapitated AG: I feαr thαt the heαd δf the slitherbeαst hαs beeη cut δff δηly αfterwαrds it hαs suηk its fαηgs iηtδ us.... AT: Haha AT: Maybe AG: We hαve tδ be cαutiδus AT: Wellll of courrrrse AT: We allllways have AT: That was AG: I've beeη bαrred δff frδm cδmmuηicαtiδηs, sδ whαt is the situαtiδη δη LδQαQ like? Is it still just αs treαcherδus? AT: We have made some room AT: Everrrything willll be fine AT: You know me AG: I hαve ηδ dδubt thαt yδu will.. Succeed AT: Good AT: Don't worrrry about it Erribus AT: It's just good to know that you're allrright. AT: I mean unllless this is just furrrrtherrr ruses AT: Which is possibllle AG: Nδ, its ηδt AG: I αssure yδu AT: But it's good to have you being allrright being the forremost cirrcumstance AT: Wellll if it was woulldn't you say that regarrdllless AG: I αm perfectly αlright, I've eveη cδllected thiηgs AT: Don't worrry AT: Oh? AG: Well, αside frδm whαt I've tδld peδple I hαd cδllected befδre my, sileηciηg AG: I will αttempt tδ explδre the Librαry αηd cδllect iηfδrmαtiδη if I cαη thδugh, besides frδm whαt I hαve gαthered AT: Of courrse AT: Allll things have theirrr prrrice AT: That goes both ways AG: Yes AG: Althδugh I dδ wδrry, I hαve ηδt heαrd bαck frδm Lδrcαη iη α while, αηd she hαd the blδδdy iηk bδδk wheη she left fδr Nyαrlα AG: It hαd the sαme brαηdiηg δη its cδver αs wαs put δηtδ Lδrcαη's αrm AG: I feel there might be sδme cδηηectiδη AT: The same what AT: Brrrrranding AG: She hαd α burη δη her αrm, quite ηαsty lδδkiηg AG: I ηever treαted it thδugh AT: Oh okay AG: It wαs α circle, six spδkes AG: the sαme thαt wαs δη the cδver δf the strαηge bδδk AT: I see AT: It's prrobabllly nothing AG: I suppδse yδu αre right... AT: You're frrree now, right? AG: Still iη the Archives, but yes AT: Wellll yes but frrree to deparrrt AG: I believe sδ AT: Good AT: I'm worrrking on getting ourrr next steps at llleast SORRRT of sorrrted AG: Whαt hαve yδu stαrted tδ wδrk δut theη? AT: Wellll a lllot of stuff is llooming so it's mostllly trrying to sorrrt out smallllerrr teams to worrk fasterrr if we can AT: You know AT: Trrry and make some prrogrress beforrre the Reckoning starrts AT: Parrticulllarrllly forr ourrr space plllayerrrs AG: Of cδurse, δf cδurse AT: It's realllly just common sense AG: I αlsδ hδpe tδ αt leαst αccδmplish my lαηd.. Cδuηtiηg thαt I left it α bit δpeη eηded AT: Perrhaps AT: Therrre may not be time AT: I don't expect to get to mine AT: Maybe we willll AT: I'm harrdllly a Seerrr AG: It might be best tδ αt leαst mαke αη αttempt AT: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING AG: I uh.. I did ηδt meαη tδ prδvδke αηger, I uh.. I'm sδrry AT: Space pllayerrs holld a degrrree of fundamentalll imporrtance towarrds ourrr ulltimate goalll AT: That is why theirrr llands take prriorrrity AG: I kηδw this AT: Everrry division in ourrr ranks invites chaos AT: Fourrr teams is prrrobabllly the maximum AG: Well whαt lαηds αre yδu suggestiηg we tαckle firsthαηd AT: I mean maybe it isn't but I'm not lllooking to push it AT: I'm not SURRE AT: Besides the space llands I'm stillll trrying to figurrre out which arrre the most IMPORRRTANT AT: It's harrrd to guess AT: Maybe LLilla's AT: On account of Time alllso being imporrrtant AG: Yes AT: I'm reallly not lllooking to OPENLLLY CHORREOGRRAPH any pllans AT: Overrr easillly trrackabllle media AG: Okαy, δkαy AG: thαt is fαir AT: Therrre willll be a discussion AT: This willll not be haphazarrrd AG: It better ηδt AG: I αm ηδt lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ mδre lδss AT: Then lllook forrwarrd to otherr things AT: Hollly FUCK AT: Is this everrry converrsation with EVERRYONE AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη? AT: Does everrry good thing just FLLLEE frrom allll of you AT: Is that ALLLLL that therrre is AT: CONSTANTLLLY AT: It's lllike none of you have ANY sense of optimism AT: Yeah things arrre fucking shitty AT: But does just tallllking about how we've alll llost so much allll the time helllp undo those things AT: Does it make anything fucking BETTERRR AG: Lδrreα, I αm αt αll ηδt beiηg pessimistic here, αηd frαηkly I αm ηδt αppreciαtiηg yδur iηsiηuαtiδη here AG: I kηδw thiηgs αre gδiηg tδ get fuckiηg better AT: Do you AG: Becαuse I αm gδiηg tδ mαke fuckiηg sure thαt hαppeηs AT: Good AG: I αm αs tired αs yδu αre δf everyδηe thiηkiηg we αre fucked αs bαd αs we αre AG: We αre fucked, cδmpletely αηd utterly, but I'll be dαmηed if we give up ηδw AT: We arrren't though AT: We've been kicked and knocked down and knocked UP AT: But we're not totalllly fucked AT: Yeah we've lllost things but that's how EVERRRYTHING worrrks AT: I lllost most of what I carrred about right afterrrr we enterrred the fucking GAME AT: If I wanted to talllk about lloss I fucking COULLLLLD AT: But that's stupid AG: We've αll prαcticαlly lδst sδmethiηg AT: And we're going to keep moving AT: If I can DRRAG myselllf forrwarrrds by tooth and clllaw, I willlll AT: And I expect the same of you, and everrryone elllse AG: Yδu cαη fully expect thαt I αm gδiηg tδ fight till my lαst breαth fδr the sαke δf everyδηe else here AT: Good to have you back AT: Don't go plllaying dead again AG: I dδη't plαη tδ AG: ηδt ever αgαiη AT: Good AT: I'llll get back to you as farrr as plllans unllless peopllle choose to ignorrre my efforrrrts AT: Again AG: Well if they decide tδ igηδre yδu, mαybe I cαη cδerce them AT: Haha AT: I think I coullld handllle that AT: The sentiment is apprrreciated AG: Cαη yδu hαηdle thαt withδut stαbbiηg them thδugh AT: Maybe AT: Now that Nyarrlla is out of the equation, prrobablly AG: Are yδu still sure αbδut thαt? AT: Surrre about what AT: He's dead forrr lllike AT: The fourrrth time AG: Nδ, ηδt thαt he is deαd δr ηδt, but thαt yδu wδη't gδ αηd stαb sδmeδηe tδ cδηviηce them δtherwise AT: Wellllll maybe AG: Yδu better ηδt stαb δr slαsh αηyδηe, Lδrreα AT: I'm shrrugging AG: Lδrreα AG: Nδ AT: Erribus AT: Yes AG: ... AT: What AT: I llike to keep my options open AG: Fiηe... Fiηe, I dδη't cαre, dδ whαt yδu must AT: I alllways do AG: Its beeη ηice tδ heαr frδm yδu Lδrreα AT: LLikewise AT: Take carrre AG: Fαrewell -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:29 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus